A Voice from the Past
by earthangel3
Summary: It's been fours years since Spike died. Faye visits his grave every year. But someone from the past shows up and changes everything.


A/N: I'm making a second attempt to write a Cowboy Bebop fic. I got myself a beta reader! And she beat me with her Grammar Stick of Justice. Hopefully my writing will get better because of her. THANK YOU GRAMMAR FAIRY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

It had been four years since it happened. It had been raining that day, too. She made her way down the streets of Mars to the cemetery. She knew he would be there; he was always there. She walked through the gates and sloshed through the mud; not caring that she was wet and dirty. She had to see him --- no mater what. Last year wasn't as bad as this year, it seemed to rain nonstop. When she finally arrived, she was quiet, holding a rose in her hand. A small smile spread across her face.

"I made it. Just like I said I would," she said. She knelt down in the mud and placed the rose on top of the tombstone. Gently, she ran her fingers across the letters. _Spike Spiegel. _She remembered the day she found out he died. It wasn't too long after he had left for Mars. Just thinking about it made her eyes swell up with tears. She remembered cursing him for leaving. She remembered cursing herself for not trying hard enough to keep him from going.

"You wouldn't believe how I acted when I found out that you had died. After crying I began drinking, hoping that it would ease the pain. But it didn't. It just made it worse." She gave a small laugh and put down her umbrella. "After going through all that, I decided to make myself a better bounty hunter, like you. So I began training, and Jet would tell you I've gotten pretty damn good. Just as good as you Spike, maybe even better. I don't dress like a shrew anymore. I actually dress like a normal person. I act like one as well. You'd be proud of me." Her lower lip trembled as hot tears began to well at the corner of her eyes. "You know I've trying to figure out why it is you left. Maybe it was to end things with Vicious... or maybe it was because of her. It probably was. You cared for her so much." She took a deep breath. She was finally going to say this out loud. For four years she'd been coming to his grave and for four years she gave the same speech --- except for this part. It was something she was always afraid to admit out loud, until today. "I loved you. I loved you more then you will ever know, Spike. But I was too scared to tell you. I was scared that you would laugh at me. That's why I always acted the way I did around you. I wouldn't let my true feelings show."

She stopped. She had too. It was hard for her to confess this to a dead person. But she had to let it out in the open, even though it was meaningless to do so. She wiped her eyes, ran her fingers through her hair, pushed herself up and left the cemetery.

She didn't notice the man leaning against a tree close by, watching her. She was too wrapped in her thoughts to notice. He watched her as she disappeared from sight.

"You really did love him, huh?" he said with a grin on his face. "Never would've guessed." He pushed himself off the tree and made his way over to the tombstone. He picked up the rose and smelled it. He smiled warmly as he placed it back down. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the cemetery.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

There, first chapter done. Hope everyone is enjoying. I'm working on the last chapter of my FAKE fiction. But I'm having a bit of trouble. Be patient. There will be a final chapter. I'm rewriting Errand Boy. I finally found a beta reader so I can make the story better and I don't have an ending. I want to thank those who've read and reviewed it. You'll get and ending, but I NEED to fix the story first.


End file.
